Maria Romero Meneses
Blessed María Romero Meneses, (b. 13 January 1902 - 7 July 1977) was a Salesian Sisters, beatified by Pope John Paul II on the 14 April 2002. Early life Born in Granada, Nicaragua as one of eight children from an upper-class family, she was educated by her family and found to have talent for art and music where she trained on the piano and the violin. Later, she went on to become a student at a Salesian Sisters' school although in 1914, when she was 12, she was striken by a year long bout of paralyzing rheumatic fever. Her recovery was deemed to be miraculous and led led to a total confidence in Our Lady, Help of Christians and to the vision of her Salesian vocation. The Salesian Sisters As a result of what she felt a Marian miracle, Maria the "Daughters of Mary" on the 8 December 1915. In 1920, at age 18, María joined the Daughters of Mary, Help of Christians. Her spiritual director Fr Emilio Bottari gave her a prophetic recommendation: "Even though difficult moments will come and you will feel torn to pieces, be faithful and strong in your vocation". For María, these words sustained her for the rest of her religious life. On 6 January 1929 in Nicaragua, María made her final profession. Her interior life unfolded as each day she strived to live joyful union with God as his instrument, after the example of Don Bosco as is apparent from her spiritual writings. In 1931 she was went to San José, Costa Rica, which became her second country and by 1933 she was teacher of music, art, and typing to girls in the school in which she taught. Many of her students were won over to her way of life, and worked with her to help the poor and abandoned.http://saints.sqpn.com/saintm6e.htm Charity There followed a series of charity projects which were funded by wealthier familys to assist the poor and included the construction of food distribution centres, recreational centres, school for poor girls and many others On 7 July 1977, in Leon, Nicaragua in the Salesian house where she had been sent for a good rest, María died of a fatal heart attack at age 75. Her mortal remains were sent back to San José, Costa Rica, to be buried in the Salesian Chapel. In Costa Rica María was a social apostle though a multiplicity of initiatives designed for the needs of the poor starting with teaching catechism and vocational skills and finishing with a medical centre, a school for teaching the social doctrine of the Church and seven villages for poor families. Veneration Sr Maria was venerated by Pope John Paul II on the 18 December 2002 which was then followed by her beatification on the 14 April 2002. The canonization phase is pending. References External links Category:1902 births Category:1977 deaths Category:People from Granada Department Category:Beatified people Category:Nicaraguan Roman Catholics Category:Salesian Sisters Category:20th-century venerated Christians de:Maria Romero Meneses es:Sor María Romero Meneses